Talk:Jakobs
Oh hey, I just wanted to say I might be wrong about those trees. I'd anyone wants to prove me wrong then go right ahead, I swear there's assets for vegitation though. Anyway, there's definately trees on zombie island. : Yep, with the new content they kinda made the 'no trees' part kinda wrong .. especially as in the opening scent Marcus says 'trees' and the kid ask what are trees. DLanyon 15:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :: I suppose "Trees" are exclusive feature of Jakobs Cove. IMO it would be logical that if Jakobs had monopolized the only place on the planet whith trees, those natives (those who born on Pandora after colonization) who are not working for them (like that kid) wont even know whats a "tree" like. Sinael 07:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Also after some testing ive discovered that the infamous Sledges Shotgun knockback is a feature of Jakobs material No3 (Gold+Wood).Every bullet has a bit of chance (15-20%) for a little knockback, which will be nearly unnoticable. But in case with Shotguns and Mashers there are many pellets every one of which can cause knockback, and they do that often. Ammount of pellets in shot that caused knockback determines how poweful that knock was at the end and send enemy flying accordingly. Sledge's Shotgun is made of a modification of no3 material which increases chance of each pellet to knock as well as knocking power. Has found 2 legit mashers and 3 shotguns of that material and with knockback effect. Sinael 07:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) What happened? There are massive roots in the trash coast So there were plants at some point but it makes me wonder what it was that killed them(and what took all the water away from the parched fathoms area)Ze5ro1 01:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Jakobs Aesthetic. In the description of Jakobs in the Borderlands 2 section, it is claimed that their guns have a "steampunk," look. They definitely do not have a steampunk aesthetic. I don't know how I'd edit that section so I'm hoping someone will correct it for me. It's pretty obvious that Jakobs is a very Western themed manufacturer. 00:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :noted. ty. anything retro is labeled steampunk. the play (and movie) "Grease" would likely, today, be labeled steampunk. seems to have become a "buzz" word. 13:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) (BL2) Always uses more ammo? I have a Jakobs 'handy quad' purple shotgun. Magazine 4, says 'fires as fast as you pull the trigger', and that's the only special text on it. But every time I fire, it reloads. What causes the 'dump all the ammo' effect? --Azaram (talk) 14:21, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :If the magazine size is 4, then it will ALWAYS empty the clip. Quads always fire at least 4 shots each, assuming it doesn't have a secondary effect. --King Starscream (talk) 00:35, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Jakobs Might Introduce E-Tech The reason why E-tech weaponry hasn't appeared on Jakobs weaponry is because they never manufacture elemental weapons (except for Explosive, which isn't really an element). However, with the introduction of the Greed, Stinkpot, and Twister, this could change, as in the next DLC (if ever), it could introduce an E-Tech Jakobs weapon.